Closer to the Edge
by StormyGalaxies
Summary: "Don't worry about me, let me worry about you Malon. Now come down off there" Malon went to open her mouth to speak but Link cut her off. "You're so beautiful tonight" Link is 17 and trying to make everyone around him happy. He finds things are not so simple and that worrying about everyone he looses himself in the process. Modern/AU. Malink. Pairing will change in future.
1. Chapter 1

This is a modern/AU version of a fanfiction in the Zeldaverse. I have taken characters mainly from Twilight Princess but there will be others. I hope by modernizing these characters like this does not turn anyone off. I have had a lot of fun borrowing them and setting up the story.

The time period in this story's setting would be similar to the 1990s today's time as far as technology goes. The other races next to the Hylian are to be more humanoid with traits similar to their characters in the games. Such as a character that is Zora will be human like but may be very tall or good at swimming. Mainly everyone appears Hylian or human (round eared).

Summary:

Link is a senior in high school just trying to figure out life growing up in a small town and trying to keep his family together while making himself happy. Malink. Pairing may change in the future. *Trigger warnings: drug use, sexual abuse, alcohol abuse, suicide and violence.

The Zelda characters and locations are not my creations except for Joey and Scott.*

The twilight of the day was settling in the distance. Blues and pinks mixed in with the clearing late November sky over barren streets. An old pickup truck came rumbling by. There was a red headed girl in the passenger side. She hung her hair out and felt the cold wind blowing through her. It was the thrill of freedom and youth. Not knowing what was next, anything and everything lay ahead of them. Her blond boyfriend in the driver side cranked up the radio, his medium short hair tied in the back with strands loose brushing around his blue eyes. They had skipped class again that day, sleeping in til 1.

They slept in the loft of the barn that was on her property while the horses grazed in the fields. This was a small town, people were easy come and easy go. People did everything in a mundane way predictably. Nothing interesting ever happened in Odon the small town that used to be the capital of Ordonia.

Malon's dad believed she was at school at tennis practice, he was easy to lie to. Link's parents weren't in their right minds to even care where he was.

Malon sat back and turned to him "After we go to your house and get the stuff can we stop at Beetle's? I need to get some snacks."

Link nodded, "Yea I need you to buy some cigs too for me." Malon pulled his ponytail, "You're so bad! But only if you share!" Malon had just turned 18 last month, and Link had taken full advantage of the ability to suddenly be allowed to buy a substance banned from those less than a day younger of 18. He had started smoking casually since he was 16 after he stole a pack from his father while he was performing another marathon of being passed out drunk on the couch. The old man was going for a new record then, after he had lost his job at the factory. It shut down claiming not to be making enough profit in the area and it would be cheaper to operate closer to their distributors.

The old Barnes factory was a big income supplier to a lot of families out in the small town. The factory manufactured parts for explosives. Folks were still hurting, trying to find ways to make a living. "You don't need to get started on them" he simply stated. They had this argument before. She crossed her arms and pouted.

Link turned into a long gravel drive that winded through some trees. The old two story farm house sat as it had for the last couple generations. It was where he grew up.

Link didn't feel much of a connection to life the last few years. He didn't feel a connection to his parents either. Not since things had changed so much in their household. They walked in tip toeing, trying not to wake his dad up. His mom was upstairs as usual. She was battling a illness that doctors in the area had no idea how to treat.

Link peaked around the corner into the living room and saw his dad on the couch sleeping. He motioned to Malon to come and they quickly went up the stairs. His mom was sitting in bed reading a book. She had started getting sick a year ago. She would pass out at random times during the day or forget where she was. Ever since then she stayed home leaving her job at the school as a teacher. She drew a meager amount from her retirement and it had been enough to pay the bills. They also had his dad's income from the severance from the factory. But most of that went to booze.

In the bedroom, he grabbed his black backpack and threw some rope and a bottle of rum in he had swiped from his dad's cabinet. Then he grabbed his headphones and changed into his hiking boots. Malon opened his closet and scrounged around the upper shelf while he wasn't looking. She had always been a tall girl. Link just recently passed her in height, barely. He turned to look at what she was doing. "Hey what are you looking for?" His eyebrow went up when she pulled out her discovery. "Think this might be necessary too?" She had a little square package in her hand. He swiped it from her faster than she could realize. "So you wanna do it in a abandoned building huh?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She smiled and grabbed the box while kissing him on the lips. "Come on let's get out before my dad wakes up."

After throwing any other random items in his backpack they may need, they went back down the hall to the stairs. Link turned and suddenly his father was in his face, grabbing at the collar of his dark green hoodie. Link felt his spine sting as he was shoved back into the wall. Malon grabbed the man's arm and tried to pry it off him. This wasn't the first time Links dad went after him. It was like a song on a record skipping. Stuck on the same beat.

"You little shit you have been skipping school again haven't you?" he spat into Link's face. Malon tried to play a happy middle man in this confrontation. She had seen the look in his eyes before and she could usually get him to calm down. She knew Scott Hawkins her whole life just like Link.

Link grimaced and turned his head trying to avoid the alcohol stench coming off his breath. "No I'm just helping Malon with tennis practice" he choked.

"Mr. Hawkins he really is. I promise he's been really helpful lately with my serve." she turned her head to Link looking for any sign as to what to do. Scott wasn't having it tonight. He shoved her off his arm and pulled Link from the wall. Link stumbled and his backpack being unzipped the box of condoms fell out along with the rum. Unfortunately this was all Scott needed to justify what he thought was swift justice on a his misbehaving teenaged boy. Malon watched as Mr. Hawkins swung his fist into Link's jaw. She screamed at him to stop.

Link fell back into the wall and grabbed onto the rall of the stairs to hold himself up. The old man wasn't done yet. Scott grabbed Link by the arm and slung him off the rail into the opposite rail and Link stumbled back on the stairs. As he was falling Malon jumped forward and grabbed Link by the arm to stop him from tumbling down pulling him back. Link let her go and shoved his dad as hard as he could away from her. Scott stumbled back in his drunken state trying to get his balance.

Link took hold of Malon's hand and grabbed his bag in one quick motion and the couple made a beeline down the stairs and out the door. He started the truck slamming it into reverse. Malon slammed the door and before she could get her seatbelt on he had backed it onto the road pushing the gas to get away as fast as possible. Link wouldn't leave it to chance of his dad following them. He wanted to make sure his father did not know which direction they took off to.

Malon slumped in her seat, annoyed that two of the main fun things were lost.They weren't old enough to buy booze and it would be so awkward if they went into the gas station and bought condoms. Link rubbed his sore jaw and straighten his injured back. "One day he won't be able to fight back. If he ever hurt you...are you ok?" He glanced briefly at her before looking back at the road.

"I'm fine Link. He didn't hurt me." She quietly replied looking ahead of her. Link glanced at his mirror to make sure they weren't being followed. Scott hadn't followed them before in his own vehicle but he wouldn't be surprised if he did one day. He was probably slumped over in a drunken haze right now.

Link was pissed and tired of having to deal with it. Scott was a big guy. He used to be part of a underground fight club before he lost his job. The man had experience and a lot of it. Link wasn't aware of how he still got practice other than shoving him around. The boy never wanted to fight back, it seemed wrong. He only did enough to run, to get away. Link rarely slept at his house the last couple weeks. Spending the night with Malon or at his best friend Joey's house. It was a miracle his mom didn't hear or come out during the fight to see what was going on, she may be getting worse.

He pulled into the convenience store parking and put his forehead on the steering wheel. He was angry with himself for letting his dad get away with pushing Malon around like that. It could have been her falling down the steps instead or they both could have fallen while she was reaching out to grab him. He couldn't help but fear the what ifs of her going down with him. Malon leaned over, "hey babe cheer up, we are gonna have a blast tonight. So forget that asshole." Link sat up and sighed.

"Promise me next time it gets that bad you get out. Run out of the house. Get away from him. Got it?" Link looked her in the eye with a fierceness.

Malon leaned over and kissed him on his bruised jaw. She climbed onto his lap, legs parted around his waist with the wheel to her back. He wrapped an arm around her and another to the back of her neck bringing her lips down to his kissing her roughly out of desperation of keeping her safe. He broke away just as fast and putting his forehead against hers. "Malon promise me" he stated.

"Ok" she replied. She couldn't tell him the truth not when he was looking at her like that. That she couldn't live without him. He was her ship and she wouldn't abandon him even in the storm. She leaned down brushing her lips to his. They made out while she pushed her hands under his shirt running them from his stomach up to his chest. She parted her lips and lightly licked his bottom lip. Link growled "you better get off me or everyone in this parking lot is going to get a show."

She broke away from him when he slipped his hand under her shirt then under the clasp of her bra.

"Ok! Ok!" Link pulled it lightly letting it slap her back. "Ouch stop it!" She laughed and hit him in the chest. He smirked watching her lean down and opening his side door to get out.

Malon jumped out fixing her shirt, followed by Link. They walked into the store and picked out drinks and snacks. Chips and candy bars, way more than two teens needed spilled out of Link's arms on the counter. "That all for ya darling?" the clerk looked down at the mess with an eyebrow cocked. She was a big lady with tan skin and red dreadlocks. She had unique tattoos of dots across her cheeks. Link saw her name tag read Telma. "Um.." he looked back behind him searching for Malon. She came around with a couple sodas and placed them on the counter. "These too please." She looked behind the Telma at the back wall. "And um a pack of Marlboro No 27s please"

"Hm! Got some ID baby?" Malon fiddled with her wallet and pulled her id out to give the clerk, she didn't have her driver's licence yet.

Malon paid the clerk then picked up the bagged snacks. Link opened the door while Malon went under his arm. He opened and shut the truck door for her and then went to get in on his side. Malon sat the bags down on her seat. "Wait here I'll be back" she said and went back inside. Figuring she just needed to use the bathroom he started the truck and switched out CD's.

He sifted through the bags for the cigs and pulled his lighter out of his hoodie pocket. He looked up at the darkening sky and he pulled the heat through the filter of the cig into his chest, feeling the tension from earlier leave him.

Malon opened the door then and jumped in. "All set." she said and put her seat belt on. Link turned to her with that grin that could melt any teenage girl's heart "So nice of you to remember what I like." he picked the Marlboro pack up grinning and put them in his pocket. Malon blushed. He thought it weird that she would blush at that.

She was usually a bold girl that didn't let guys shake her up like that. That's why he liked her, she wasn't trying to impress him. She was more real than a lot of the girls at school were. Not that he didn't mind the attention. He and Malon had been dating for the last year. They had known each other since they were 12.

They were always comfortable in each other's presence rarely feeling embarrassed. "Doing ok?" He asked and he started the engine.

"Yes. I'm excited about exploring the old buildings downtown." Malon rolled the window down and laid her arm out the window. She made her hand flat and let it cut through the wind making her hand go up and down. "Are you scared?" Link rested his hand in his lap while keeping the steering wheel straight.

Malon smiled. "As long as you're with me no I won't be." Malon looked over to Link. "Was that really cheesy?" she laughed.

Link smiled at her and reached over to hold her hand. "Not at all"

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and let me know of any spelling errors or things that stick out to you.

-SG


	2. Chapter 2

They drove in the opposite way of the setting sun heading into the older part of the town. The once prosperous city of Ordon was the capitol of Ordonia 75 years ago, now the city was shadowed by a metropolis 15 miles away with its popular university, shopping and entertainment. There was an ancient technology research facility attached to the university and numerous specialized factories employing hundreds replicating the researchers' findings. Many people from Ordon traveled there to work.

The old business district had some operating clothing and nickknack stores but they were few. Those stores closed at four since there wasn't much of a demand for shopping in the area. Most of the buildings were abandoned. This made it a theme park for teenaged punks and the like. The couple planned on meeting up with their friends Joey and Creek to explore these shadows of the past.

Link parked the old pickup next the side walk on the wide empty road. He stepped on the used bud slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Malon shut the door and walked over to him with the bags stuffing them in his backpack. The old street lamps blinked like old watchers with faulty wiring that was still intact as they walked back up the street passing boarded up windows and doors. One building had its windows busted out. Sheets blew out of the window frames catching on shards of glass that still hung on to the frames.

Link had chosen dark wash jeans and his plain dark green hoodie in order to blend into the darkness. He was always good at picking the right outfit for the situation, Malon observed.

Maybe it was because he spent a lot of time outside his home sleeping either at her house or Joey's. Malon had chosen black tights and a dark red tennis skirt with tall black boots and a purple zip up hoodie. The trees along the road had dropped most of their leaves as the warning of cold November air promised winter was emanate. Leaves blew down the side walk away from them.

Link loved this weather and the peace the silence brought to the nights. He rubbed his eyes. Malon took a band from her wrist and bonded her long hair up away from blowing in her face.

They turned down an alley with Link ahead of Malon. They were searching for a way inside this particular building. "Boo!" a tall boy threw a bottle off the roof above them and it shattered in front of Link, making him and Malon jump. "Dick head!" Malon yelled up at Joey who was cackling.

"Joey shut up someone else is in this building I think" a girl's voice could be heard inside. Link looked up at Joey "You're so dead!" he yelled up and turned to a door a few feet away that was unlatched.

Swinging it open he kicked some debris out of the way so Malon wouldn't trip on it. He was always good at that for her. She admired how he was so aware of her, making sure she was safe. She grabbed his hand. They carefully made it up a set of rickety stairs skipping one that looked less than stable. They reached the top floor and peering into the dark he saw Joey sticking his head through a hole in the floor.

"Up here ass" he said grinning at them. Link shook his head. "You sure you want me up there fuckhead because you almost hit me with that bottle." Malon walked over looking up through the hole as he said this. Joey ignored his warning "what did you bring?"

"Just some snacks. The old man got to me before I could grab the booze"

"That's fine I got plenty" Joey reached down as Link gave Malon a boost. He pulled her up while Link looked for something to stand on to get a better reach to pull himself up. He found a wooden crate and moved it over to the hole and pulled himself up. He could feel his shoulder strain from being slung around earlier. Joey helped him up by the belt of his jeans.

After Link straightened up he flipped the hood up over his head and rotated his arm around. "Did you hurt your arm there shorty?" Link ignored the snide remark from the guy who was 6' by the time he was in the sixth grade. "How the fuck did you get up here?" he asked and Joey gave a mischievous smile. His 6'8" frame didn't give too much of a clue to that, Link thought sarcastically.

Malon walked over to Creek who was sitting on the ledge dangling her legs over. "Did you go to school? I didn't see you there today." Creek asked her. Malon replied "no I was sick"

"Sure you must have been sore from the night before" Creek said laughing. Malon smiled pinching Creeks arm. "Shut up" The girls started talking in hushed tones about who knows what so Link left them alone.

He walked to the other side of the roof and looked out over the sleeping town. It must have been around 10 pm. Most of the residents or Ordon went to bed early here. He lit a cig and the smoke went behind him, his bangs following it. "Your jaw looks bruised. It was your dad again wasn't it. What happened?" His best friend Joey walked up behind him. Link looked up at the now dark sky. They were above the street lights and stars could be seen peaking out free from the light pollution under them. Link shrugged. "He's just having a bad day I guess."

"You shouldn't reply like that. What he's doing is bullshit. He needs to be hit back." Joey put his hands in his jacket pockets trying to warm them. The two boys stood in silence looking out over the distance.

"I just don't want to fight. I do what I have to to avoid it." he simply replied. Link never fully explained himself or his reasons to anyone, even his closest friends.

"Hey boys let's get this party started!" Malon held up a bottle of whiskey to them. Joey took it and popped the metal lid off. Creek stood up as Joey took the first drink grimacing and gave it to Malon. He swiped the alcohol from his mom's fridge. This was just light stuff compared to what Link saw his dad drinking late at night. Malon mixed the whiskey with the sodas she bought and began passing them around.

Link stood at the edge of the roof and flicked the cigarette bud off the side. He still hadn't joined them quiet yet. Malon walked up next to him and stood in front of him her feet dangerously close to the edge. "Malon be careful" he said grabbing her hands. She cocked her head to the side looking up at him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Just let go" then she stepped up onto the ledge and balanced on it.

She must have drank too much he thought as he tasted the remains of the strong drink on his lips she left for him. What she said didn't make much sense to him unless she was being concerned with his brooding. He looked up at her and took her hand again. They walked the length of the building holding hands to the other side. She reached up freeing her hair letting it blow behind her like fire.

"Don't worry about me, let me worry about you Malon. Now come down off there" Malon went to openher mouth to speak but Link cut her off. "You're so beautiful tonight." She turned blushing and gazed out at the horizon. Link gently tugged on her arm pulling her into his arms. He held her close to him kissing her.

"Hey look at this guys" Creek motioned to a part of the building that went into the next building over. Link took a drink from one of the bottles, carrying it to what Creek was pointing at. The teens went through exploring the connecting buildings for some time. Then they walked back on the street looking for a new building to get into. Link had a nice buzz going on in his head polishing off the last of their haul. Joey carried Creek on his shoulders so she could look into the windows that were higher up.

They saw a police patrol car ahead and darted into a alleyway waiting for it to drive past. "Guess we better head out. Someone might have called" Joey mentioned looking around the corner. Last time that had happened the police did catch them and gave them a firm warning. His uncle was the sheriff. If he got caught it would be double the trouble for him.

The night ended with them parting ways to head home. Link drove Malon back to her house for the night. "I need to go home and check on mom" he said.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night? My dad is probably asleep right now"

They were standing next to the truck with the porch light barely touching them. She lived with her dad who owned the horse ranch the property was on. Although he was a very lazy man. Her uncle lived there too in the smaller house farther down the drive. He always complained about all the work he had to do to keep the ranch in line and how his lazy good for bother brother did nothing to help.

"No I need to go home and deal with this. I told you not to worry about me" he grinned down at her concerned face. "It's not your job to worry about me Malon."

She didn't know where he got this chivalry from. It felt good to know someone was always looking out for her but it worried her that he may not be letting anyone close to him. He always had this wall up around him. She worried if their relationship could continue to grow if he continued to keep that wall up.

Malon wanted to be close to him that night in more ways than one. "Ok hero, but don't forget to think about yourself from time to time." She reached up putting her hands on his cheeks, kissing him.

Link wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up and spinning her around. She squealed laughing and hugged him back as hard as she could after he sat her down. Link and Malon kissed one last time and he watched her walk up the steps to her house and get inside safely before turning to leave.

Please RR :)

-SG


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! If you're still reading this mess there's a lemon ahead, be forewarned.

* * *

It was around midnight when Link got back home. He thought there would be a good chance his dad would be passed out on the couch by now. He was pretty far gone earlier. Link unlocked the door and slipped inside. It was dark except he heard some loud voices from where the kitchen was. The lights were on in the hall leading to it.

"You stupid bitch! Why do I even keep you around? All you do is wander all over the house lost. What happened to the beer I just bought? Make yourself useful and find it!" Link walked in and found his dad screaming in his mom's face about his vice missing.

Sometimes she would suddenly be herself again and she would grab all the booze in the house and pour it out in rebellion. He thought it brave and would help her sometimes. She would smile up at her dear son, "don't be angry with your dad. He just needs some time to get better" she would say cheerfully. Usually dad didn't notice and he would think he just drank it all and buy more. This time he appeared to have caught on.

Link walked into the kitchen casually with his hands in his pockets. "Hey dad you must have drank it all. It's ok, you can buy more" he said a little too smartly for Scott's taste. Mr. Hawkins turned spitting at Link "and you always coming home late? Skipping school? You're gonna turn out much worse than me. You just wait you little fucker! You're the one who took it."

"Scott! Don't you dare talk to our son like that!" Sasha, Link's mother yelled back. "What do you expect? When you're not around, always napping, what he's gonna be up to? Getting some girl pregnant? I caught him sneaking out with her again."

Sasha moved and stood between Link and Scott. "Boys and girls do that honey. Do you remember when we first met? When we were young?"

Link observed his dad closely over his mother's shoulder, trying to pinpoint if this was going to calm him down or make it worse. He never fought his dad physically before other than shoving his heavy body away or avoiding the occasional impact of his fist but he knew it was only a matter of time. This might be the night and he was prepared for it. Especially after he came so close to hurting Malon. The buzz he had helped give him a little extra courage but mainly he was tired of the fighting.

Link heard the window in the living room that was loose rattle as the wind picked up outside. Scott went to make a move at Sasha when Link just in time pushed his mom to the side taking the hit in his shoulder. Not tonight, he had enough.

"You little motherfucker! All you're good for is a punching bag" Scott slurred. Link grabbed the grown man and shoved him away from his mom. "Go outside, you need to get some air" he said calmly but with a warning intent. It was easy to push the man to the side. He was still bigger than Link was but being so smashed under the influence made him less of a force to deal with.

Scott leaned on one of the kitchen chairs. He muttered something uncomprehensable while handing his head down. His blond bangs covered his eyes. Link stood next to his mother slightly in front of her. She began to walk toward her husband when Link gently took her arm.

His father looked up at the cabinets ignoring them turning his head to see through the glass on all of them. Then he turned his heavy body in the direction of the door.

Link couldn't believe his father actually took his advice on going outside. Scott straightened up without a word and walked out of the kitchen. Link heard the front door slam and turned to his mother. He sighed and asked "Mom are you ok?" He checked her over, looking for any injuries. "I'm fine baby. You are growing up so fast" she cradled her hand on his cheek. "Are you hungry?" She instantly went into mom mode like it was a normal night of him coming home and no fighting had occurred.

"No mom. Come on let's get you tucked in. It's late." She seemed to switch back into a catatonic mode and was agreeable with everything. Link lead her back up stairs like a lost child and said goodnight to her tucking her in.

He went back down stairs looking outside for any trace of his dad. Link stood on the porch and listened to the late autumn silence. The wind blew leaves around into a small circle at the bottom of the stairs leading up the porch rail. His fathers white hatchback was gone from the driveway.

Link sat down on the steps and lit a cigarette. He could care less if his father was driving the back roads of Ordon drunk in the pitch dark. He looked up at the sky and saw how bright the stars were with a new moon that night. The wind blew his bangs out of his blue eyes and the smoke away from him.

Link closed his eyes while holding the cig between his two fingers. He wondered where Malon was and if she was still awake. Something was bothering her at home but she never would open up and tell him. He didn't like forcing anyone to do anything. He happily went through life like that. Quiet and observing, never pushy or asking for anything.

He took a puff from the stick and rested his elbows on his knees. He pondered what to do tomorrow when his dad would eventually come home. He usually forgot fights. He would probably wonder in and pass out on the couch or in the bath room like usual. He figured it would be some time before the old man would be back with no convience stores being open this late in the area. Satisfied his dad wouldn't be back anytime soon, he finished of the last of the Marlboro and shut the door to the house locking it.

It was dark in the house. Most of the lights were off except the hall light. The silence was peaceful yet piercing. He went upstairs to his room and settled in for the night. It was early Saturday morning and he didn't have school to deal with in the morning. He knew he had to start taking it more seriously. He was a senior and had almost used up all his absent days before the first semester was half way through. Then after graduation? Forget it.

Even if he did graduate there wasn't anything worth doing in the small town. He had no plans. He couldn't see himself getting into any colleges or wanting to attempt to in the first place. He couldn't even bring himself to see that far. Link shook his head. Why did he always end up thinking about such stupid things this late at night?

He stripped to his boxers and a sleeveless undershirt slipping into his bed. Link pulled the band holding his hair back out and placed it on the side table. He slept like a heater even though it was a cold night and enjoyed the numbing of it. Sleep overcame him quickly.

It was around 4 in the morning when Link heard tapping at his window. He looked over at the glowing clock on his dresser. He only had been asleep for 3 hours. Exhausted he went to the window looking out and saw Malon outside looking up with her bag slung over her shoulder. He thought something was wrong because she looked a little disheveled. Putting his pants back on and forgoing his boots he went downstairs to the front porch.

"What are you doing out here? Come on" he wrapped a bare arm around her shoulder and pulled her inside. Closing the door he turned to her and moved her hair out of her face. He cheeks were cold and she had no jacket on. "What happened?" Link asked.

She shook her head and smiled that sad but beautiful smile that pulled at his chest. She gifted him with those rarely and they were very distracting. "I don't want to talk just sleep with me?" She reached out as she said this, lightly tracing her finger tips up his outer thigh. Well that was indeed very distracting to his teenage male mind. He took her hand and they went upstairs to his bedroom.

He pulled the covers over them as they cuddled in each other's warmth. Malon faced Link and put her hands on his chest. She ran her hands down the lines of his black undershirt and started to kiss him on the neck under his chin. He held her close to his chest and ran his fingers through her hair.

He moved, looking into her eyes for a moment and cradled her cheeks with his rough hands. He then took her lips hard. Then it was all breathing and heartbeats, moon light and crisp November night air.

Link broke away from their kiss "Malon remember.." he breathed in as she ran a hand up the inside of his thigh. "I don't have any-"

"It's ok I got some at the convenience store" Link hissed and laid his head back exposing his throat. He felt up her skin tight tights and moved under her tennis skirt kneading her butt. She lightly bit into his neck while reaching down to unzip his jeans.

He flipped her over on her back and pulled her shirt over her head dropping in on the floor while taking in her smooth stomach and her bouncy breasts from laying back on his bed. After taking his own shirt off they continued their explorations of each other. She felt his shoulder blade sticking out, then scratched at the length of his whole back.

Link groaned and pushed her bra up. Malon reached back and unhooked it while Link leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth. She yelped into his scalp and scratched at his arms. He loved the sensation of her nails on his skin and how she wiggled under him like a captured animal.

She began reaching down again trying to remove his jeans but the button was just too hard to undo one handed. She opted instead to tease him like he was teasing her nipple by rubbing his cock through his pants. Link moaned and took each breast in his hands while kissing her passionately on the lips. He could feel his dick getting hard, straining under his jeans. He pushed his crotch into her leg.

Malon could feel her skin tingling. Maybe it was from all the oxygen she was breathing in, giving her a high. In the year they had been together Link very quickly learned how to please her, how to take her to the very tip top of a mountain and then breathless under the deepest sea. She was like a puzzle to him and each time they laid down together he sought how to solve it more efficiently and thoroughly without missing any details.

She griped his biceps trying to wiggle out of her skirt. She felt tortured by how their clothes separated them. Link broke away from her and pulled her tights and skirt off. He reached down and unbuttoned his belt and unzipped his jeans. Link looked down at her and she felt his eyes scraping over her body in a predatory way. She reached out pulling his pants and boxers down all at once. His dick sprung up and she held it lightly stroking it. Malon paid special attention just to the tip where the precum was beading out making her palm sticky and warm. With him on his knees above her quivering from her light teasing touches she felt more powerful than ever.

Link fell forward on his left elbow and sucked her nipple once more and much harder than last time. He heard her long drawn out moan. It was a wonderful sound to him he had to admit but he wasn't completely satisfied with just this. He wanted to play her like an instrument and reaching down he swiftly pushed her legs apart.

With his middle finger he felt her folds open for him ever so, listening to each hiss and sigh she made from his touch. He pushed one finger in and then moved it up to her inner wall. "Ahhh Link!" Malon cried and arched her back into the palm of his hand.

"There it is" his voice was gruff as he looked down at her. He pushed his finger in and out and began to quicken his pace when he stuck a second in.

Malon turned her head and buried her moans into his pillow. She was still running her hand up and down his shaft. She reached around and massaged his balls when he began massaging her clit with his palm. Link groaned and took her hand off him. He put both arms above her head and held her wrists down and continued his attack on her.

She shook meeting his palm then arching her back then started moving away and did it all over again. She was so sensitive to him. He had to find a way to hold this girl down. "Be still" he growled in her ear but it was too late. She opened her mouth wide in the o he had seen countless times. To stop her from crying out as much as he would have loved to hear her, he covered her lips in a deep kiss. Malon arched up riding out the rollercoaster his hand had sent her on.

He let go of her wrists and covered her up with his body and the duvet cover. Malon was shivering and rubbing his back then massaging his scalp. She couldn't tell if it was because she was cold or if it was final throws of her orgasm her body was fighting down. Whatever it was she loved the light feeling of it. His hair fell over his eyes and he laid his head on her chest listening to the quick beating of her heart.

Malon whispered his name. He sat up and looked into her eyes while running his fingers through his hair getting it out of his face. She traced the muscle of his arm up to meet his chest. Malon splayed her fingers and hands over his pecs worshiping his flesh then moved down to his stomach. She was so in love with this boy. She took him and began to massage it. "I need this. Now." she said.

He picked up her bag sitting it on her belly then she shifted through it and found what she was looking for. Malon let the bag fall to the floor out of their way. Link slipped the condom on and filled her slowly. Malon pushed her head into his pillow closing her eyes. She gripped his upper arms and then moved to his shoulders once more. She was moving around again. So he filled her completely and leaned down putting his weight on her.

"Ahh Link...so much..mmf" Malon mumbled into his neck. He moved to kiss her lips. He loved how she would say things that didn't make sense. It was how he knew she was enjoying it. Link moved agonizingly slowly where he was almost completely out then fully sheathed in her again. This caused her to let out a long deep moan.

He did this for a few minutes building her up. Then while gripping her thighs and sitting up he began going at a steady pace. Malon fisted the sheets on the bed while looking up at him. Her breasts moved in time with Link's thrusts. Link moved faster pushing harder into her, pushing them closer to the edge. Then they both jumped off the ledge together in a clinching release.

Sweat rolled down Links temple and he collapsed on her. Malon's breasts were smashed between them like padding. She combed her fingers through his messy medium length hair. Link arched his back as she moved her hands down, rubbing his sides. He left kisses all along her shoulder up her neck to her chin. Malon sighed and stretched as he reached her lips with his own.

Link stood up discarding the condom and pulling his boxers on then sat on the bed watching Malon in a tired yet satisfied daze. She bent down pulling her panties on then her tights. She sat on the bed hooking her bra back then putting her shirt on. Malon rubbed Link's back admiring the scratch marks on him. They were raised and would disappear by morning. "I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked. Link turned to her and smiled "no I love it when you do that so don't even think about it" he pushed her down on the bed kissing her lips.

He put his tank top back on and tucked them both into bed. Link buried his nose into her hair and wrapped his arms around her waist in a spooning position then they fell asleep.

* * *

-SG


	4. Chapter 4

The sky was barely beginning to turn a reddish pink. Snow had silently made its way through the town lightly dusting every surface. Just enough to show the happenings of anything that stirred that early. Foot prints leading to a wooden porch disappeared under the roof. The scratching, whining sound of a old rickety door.

Malon had shifted and was nestled under Link's arm laying on his chest. He was deep asleep and failed to hear the footfalls of a pair of boots. He let out a deep sigh and pulled her tighter to him.

The boy and the girl could only hide for so long from the next stage in life that would they would have to face.

It was like this for Link the last few years. Sometimes he could be in a complete bliss. A heaven away from all the loneliness and pain he dealt with in silence he could never share with anyone. It would only hurt them to do so. He couldn't bare anyone's pity.

He would spend hours driving around in the truck that his mom used to drive switching out his favorite bands on the cd player. He explored old roads until dusk and just recently started bringing Malon along. They would make out in the truck bed under the stars on some old forgotten road no one used anymore except farmers. Link always relied on his actions more than words. He was the observant type. The problem solver. Never relying on anyone and not speaking what was on his mind.

These two both were guilty of it though. But they were only kids. They didn't deserve it. Both had their own secrets.

Malon was more aware of Link's problems than he was aware of hers. She liked to keep it that way. He was in enough pain dealing with his father and ignoring his mother's medical issue. What else was he supposed to do? There were no doctors for towns and cities over that could begin to understand her medical problem let alone the funds to cover it.

Link and Malon could never put into words or speak about the issues that were bigger than them. They were just children. They only held each other at night trying to disappear together in a passionate bliss.

Sasha was up making coffee that morning. She moved through the bills on the table putting them in order of which needed to be paid first when she heard the door open. She knew it was Scott and stood to meet her husband.

"What are you doing up hon?" He asked. He took her shoulders looking down at her. His face was unshaven and his blond hair was a mess going in all directions. He usually kept it short but the way he had been living his life gave him no reason to attend to it's upkeep. He was a spinning image of his son. An older version of Link but with dark brown eyes.

"Come here and sit down" he said pulling her into the kitchen by her hand sitting her down at the kitchen table. He didn't so much as glance at the papers on the table as he went to the coffee pot pouring himself a cup and another for her. He sat them down one in front of her.

"I have a way we can pay these now" he said looking down at the papers. She had stoic look about her. She was trying to remember the order the bills needed to be paid. She used to be very good at keeping up with them and that was all she could remember at the moment. How had she let them go unpaid this long she thought looking at the date on one that was past due in June.

"Did you hear me? We are gonna be rich!" Scott said incredulously. Sasha picked at the one that had been past due in May. "This one I forgot about last week. Let me find my checkbook.." she went to get up but Scott stopped her. " I know. You forgot. It's November now. You're always forgetting everything. But you can go on forgetting forever if you want. These people will be paid off" he slammed a fist into the table. A spoon clattered to the floor making a pinging sound.

Upstairs Malon stirred at the sound of a clattering. She was a light sleeper. She learned to be through unfortunate circumstances. She stayed still listening and picked out Scott's voice. Something about paid off?

"Link, wake up" she shook his arm.

Downstairs Sasha seemed to understand what Scott was up to. She had come to a realization, her gaze sharper than a butcher's knife. "You will not go down that road Scott Richard Hawkins. I will turn you in for good" Scott sneered at her. "You'll forget by the time you stand from this table and you have no idea how I plan on making this money anyway. Stop acting like you know everything." He got up and started looking through the cabinets. He pulled out a glass and a bottle of whiskey. He poured it straight and took a long gulp. Sasha had wandered away while he nursed his addiction.

She opened the door walking barefoot outside. Her white nightgown was billowing around her legs and she was numb to the cold around her. Her bare feet left prints in the snow as she walked to Scott's car. She popped open the trunk of the car and saw a assortment of white bricks encased in clear wrapping. She reached in taking one in her pale hands. She pushed it with her fingers like sugar in a bag. It crumbled and some fell out on the ground. She screamed and threw it.

The substance mixed with the snow and she reached in the trunk to unravel another. To distort them. To toss them all into oblivion. She wouldn't let this into her home. No way no how in her mind it was life or death that this existed on their property in the first place. She stomped on it grinding it into the dirt.

Malon shifted out from under Link's arm and leaned over looking out the window. "Oh my goddess..." she got out of bed and watched Sasha outside walking to the car. She watched her throw something and scream.

"Link! Your mom is outside screaming! Wake up!" Link shot up seeing Malon looking out the window. He pulled his jeans on and took off down the stairs. Malon put on Link's hoodie and followed after him.

By then Scott had heard her and was outside wrestling a powdery brick from her. He pulled back and let loose a full fisted punch to the side of her head. She fell to the ground snow sticking to her side. She didn't feel the cold only the pounding in her skull from the impact.

Link hadn't made it in time to stop him and in horror watched it happen in agonizing slow motion as he flew down the stairs of the wooden porch. He didn't stop running toward them either. Using all the momentum he had in a rage he slammed his elbow square into his dad's nose. They both rolled on the ground Scott holding his face. The man got up quickly regaining control and came up swinging at his son who had just stood.

Link felt the hit to his right temple and he fell back into the car. He regained his stance but not fast enough. Scott grabbed Link by his hair and pulled him away then punched him again in the same spot and his engagement ring left a cut on Link's eyebrow. Malon flew into the older man using all her momentum as well to shove him off of Link while he was pulling back for a third punch. Scott tumbled away from them then came forward to hit Malon. Link screamed at Malon to run. He rammed his shoulder into the man while Malon ducked out of the way. She ran inside looking for a phone.

The fight got ugly after that as Scott grabbed Link by his shirt slaming him back into the side of the car. The chrome sticking up off the car scraped against Link's arm and back cutting through his shirt and skin. Link felt a sickening warmth on his back and arm through the stinging of the cut that formed.

Sasha stood up pulling Link's father off of him. Scott turned and pushed her so hard she fell back a few feet and rolled. He turned back to his son. Blood dripped down Link's arm as he raised it up to protect his face from the onslaught that was Scott's street fighting style. Anything goes. Whatever it took to win.

Link got another hit in to Scott's mouth. He spit blood. "Now you got the hang of it dipshit" he fisted Link's shirt and pulled back for another punch. Sasha grabbed his hand and lifted her knee to his back as hard as she could muster. "Fucking cunt!" he turned to wail on her. Her eye was swollen. He encircled his father's neck with his hands and squeezed. Scott took his attention off his wife and to getting his son off him coughing in desperation.

Scott backed Link into the window of the car slamming him into it over and over in an attempt to get him off. Link put his legs down, trying to stop the man from moving but his bare feet were dangling above the ground. The window shattered and the safety glass kept it from going all over and cutting him. He started to lose his vision again.

Link began to feel a weakness in his arms and legs. He couldn't hang on to his old man anymore. Survive. It was all he could think. At least Malon had listened to him for once. But he couldn't let go like she had said last night. Not yet. Not when they depended on him to protect him. His mom. Who would make sure she ate or didn't fall down and hurt herself. He felt so heavy.

What about Malon? He knew her home life was hard on her. She would never tell him but he felt he was close to getting her to reveal it. He could fix this. This bullshit. All this bullshit happening around him and where would that leave him? Then he felt himself hit the ground his numb arms falling on his lap.

He closed his eyes and saw flashing lights behind his eyelids. Malon screaming. Someone was holding her back. Link couldn't concentrate on one focal point. He had to get up. Wake up. Go. Now! He internally screamed. But he couldn't make his limbs work.

Scott was screaming something vulgar at him. Blood dripped down Link's face. He felt cold cuffs being snapped around his wrists. What kind of crime had he committed? His arm was painfully tugged up forcing him to stand. That person was still holding onto Malon, keeping her back. She couldn't get to him. An ambulance pulled up and they made him get in. He saw his dad being shoved into a police cruiser. The fight seemed to only last just a few seconds but felt like it was hours.

It was over for now. He would get out again in a few weeks. He hung his head down with his hands behind his back sitting on the stretcher inside the vehicle. What then? How would he protect the women in his life? He would have to get stronger. But how could he when it was his own father? His father was bigger and more experienced in street brawls. He heard the doors shut and the engine come to life. They began moving and Link braced himself as the ambulance turned around.

Someone pushed him back on his side."Fuck!" He groaned in agony. They pushed him down his injured arm. "Whoops sorry young man let's take a look at you lay down the other way" a light hearted male voice said. "Fuck off" Link wasn't in the mood to be looked at in the first place. He wanted off this ride.

"Now now you been in a nasty fight. You'll probably need stitches. I just want to make sure you don't have any life threatening injuries then we will get you all fixed up at the hospital" the medic said as he swiped a alcohol swab under Links forearm. Link felt a prick but was too dazed from the adrenalin rush he was coming off of to fight back. Suddenly he felt very very relaxed.

"Where's your shoes kiddo? Bet your feet got cold out there in the snow. First snow of the year it seems." The small talk bounced off of Link's mind and his eyelids felt heavy. He felt a floating sensation and soon passed out on the stretcher...


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the love Flyby, I wonder whats next sometimes too.

* * *

Malon sat in the waiting room staring down at her forearm. Bruises had formed in the shape of four fingers on her tan skin. They weren't from the fight or her love making with Link. She was usually good at hiding them but in the fluorescent lights they could be seen a mile away.

She usually would blend them in with foundation into her skin or wear long sleeves. At night it would be too dark for Link to see them while they held each other in a bliss. If he ever did see them she would just tell him she fell or bruised easy.

"Miss?" She pulled her sleeve down looking up. "Yes how is he?" She stood.

"He's doing fine but we have to wait for his family before we let any friends in" the nurse said.

"He doesn't have family. Please let me see him" Malon lied. She knew his mom was in her own room and there was no way Scott was going to come up.

"I'm sorry we have to wait a bit more before we let guests in." Malon slumped down in her seat. The nurse crossed her arms feeling bad for Malon "Let me see if we can get in contact with someone before then. I may be able to make an exception"

Malon sighed and watched the nurse walk behind the counter picking up the phone. She knew the nurse was watching her to make sure she didn't sneak in. That didn't stop her from needing to use the bathroom.

* * *

Link woke up reluctantly with an ache in his left shoulder running down to his arm. He groaned and looked around. It was daylight outside the window and there were people talking in the hall where his door was open. He looked down at the hospital shirt he was wearing feeling confused then tried to lift his arm and was met with a resistance of his skin feeling tight. There was a sharp stabbing pain as he moved his fingers. He remembered then his dad throwing him into the car.

He laid back down in the too soft pillow. His head was killing him. He lightly touched the stitches on his eyebrow. Then he remembered his mom. Was she ok? He tried to get up but was hit with a sudden dizziness.

"Hey young man looks like you're still ready to fight" a man's voice came from the door. A nurse ran in and told him to lay back down. She took his vitals while explaining to him that he had to take it slow getting up.

Link saw the man was wearing a OPD badge on the sleeve of his jacket. The officer sat down across from the bed. Link read his badge on the front of his coat, Wilson.

"I came to take a statement from you about what happened" he pulled out a pocket notebook and pen. Link rolled his eyes. He had done this before another time his dad got into a fight with their neighbor. "I prefer to talk to the Sheriff at the station if that's ok" he said shutting down the conversation before it started. He preffered to only talk to Joeys dad.

"Sure. That's fine you can give him a more detailed explanation of what happened. But you were arrested as well for fighting. I suggest you do it immediately after you're discharged here." The officer obnoxiously clicked his pen and stood with an annoyed look on his face. Link couldn't give a shit how inconvienced he was. He turned his head looking outside.

"There is one thing though, you may be wondering about your mom" he said looking up at the nurse. She put her hands on her hips. Link tried to get up again only to be met with a mix of pain and a fuzzy brain.

* * *

Malon had successfully slipped away from the nurse and began looking for his room. She stopped outside one open door after recognizing Links voice. She listened not wanting to intrude on anything since she wasn't supposed to be there.

She heard Link say in a emotionless voice that he didn't want to talk about what had happened. She figured it was because he needed more time to come up with a explanation to cover up the fight and make it seem less extensive as it was. He did that to cover for his dad last time they asked him for a statement.

Malon was mad he was refusing to talk or press charges on the asshole who almost killed him. Once they were gone she decided to go in and tell him what needed to be done. That he owed it to at least his mom, if not himself, get the man put away for a long while.

* * *

"Where is she?" Link rushed trying to get up again. The nurse held his good arm and gently pushed him back down.

"She's fine. They checked her over. She will have some swelling but she's in a few rooms down."

Link let a long breath out and relaxed back into the bed. "You can go see her in just a few minutes. She is next for me to check on" the nurse looked at her watch. "All done. I'll be back baby doll" she tapped his hand and walked out. The police officer nodded at him and followed out.

* * *

While the conversation had been going on, Malon heard Link and the nurse talk about seeing his mother in a few minutes. She decided this really wasn't her place to be and darted out. She took the elevator down to the main lobby. It was one of those that was glass and see through and even though she was only going down one floor it felt like she was descending into the fog of her own awkward mind.

She felt like a outsider and did not know what to do with herself. She knew she couldn't stay still in the waiting room pretending to be a good doting girlfriend. The doors opened to the large entrance and a softer lighting. She walked outside.

Malon rubbed her arms through Link's hoodie and pulled it up to her face as she hit the cold air. It smelled like him. She really felt like she had no place in the world right now. She couldn't see Link. She couldn't wrap her mind around the thought of going home and facing what would await her after her exit last night. She had kicked her uncle in the crotch and ran from his advances after he gripped her arm.

Malon felt dirty and her hair was oily. Her skin was dry and itchy. She couldn't drive and couldn't remember the phone numbers to call anyone not even Creek or Joey. She was still shocked at the experience of everything that had happened. Her breath blew into the cold air and she watched it float up. It reminded her of Link lazily smoking in the truck picking her up for another adventure. She felt his cigarettes in the pocket.

The smoking area was deserted so she sat there fiddling with the lighter and the pack trying to light one. Once it was lit it started to catch fire. She waved it around clueless trying stop it from catching fire. How did smokers make this look so effortless? She brought the Marlboro to her lips and sucked it. It burned her throat on the way down lighting her lungs up. Malon harshly coughed leaning over. She tried it again more gently starting to get a hang of how it worked. She could feel the silence from the cold and more relaxed. Numb. It was a perfect ideal feeling for her. If only she could find a way not feel anymore. She knew she had to go home.

Feeling braver she started her long walk home. The hospital was in the newer part of town and her house was about two miles outside the suburbs. She figured it may be about seven miles at the least. Malon had been walking for about 45 minutes and her hands were numb when a blue Mustang pulled alongside her.

Her heart jumped. "Hey Malon what's up?" She looked inside and recognized the car and the voice. It was Joey who called out to her and Creek was in the passenger side. "Need a ride home?" Joey looked back at her as she climbed in before he could get the whole question out. He turned and continued down the road.

Creek, ever the one to know what was happening by the feel of things, said "no she needs to go with me back to my house. I forgot we had plans"

"What I thought we had plans babe?" Joey slouched. "We can do that stuff tomorrow" she said in a non argumentative tone and adjusted all the bracelets on her wrist so they were perfectly aligned and not overlapping.

Creek and Joey had started dating 6 months ago after they met through Link and Malon. Their relationship confused Malon sometimes because they rarely fought with each other. Is it possible to get along too well with someone?

Joey blew his bangs out of his eyes and turned around to go back to the suburbs where Creek lived in a new modern house. He parents worked at the university that was the next city over. They were art professors and the small town of Ordon was like a inspirational egg to them as Creek called it. Joey pulled into Creeks drive and dropped the girls off. Creek leaned into the car and kissed him promising him all her attention tomorrow night. He backed the car out and left.

Creek turned to Malon "ok spill it. What's. Going. On?" Malon looked away.

"Just let me use your shower first. Can I borrow some clothes?" Creek sighed rolling her eyes and pulled Malon inside.

* * *

Link sat by his mother's side in a wheelchair. They insisted on pushing him around in it even though he argued it was ridiculous looking and he could walk on his own. He reached out and held her hand. She was asleep. The doctor reassured him she was fine. The stress had triggered an episode of her blacking out. He hoped that she wouldn't remember when she woke up the fight that he and his father had. Or the way his dad punched her in the face. Link closed his eyes and leaned his head on his arm. When he was younger things were not like this. His mother and father were so close then, so loving to one another. An addiction and a mysterious medical condition destroyed his family in just a few short years.

They prescribed some medication to help her with her fainting spells and within a few hours she had woken up and was talking to him. They didn't talk very much about what happened. He couldn't tell what she remembered and wasn't interested in asking.

Link went back into his room and left the wheel chair behind. He was feeling much better as he dressed back into his old clothes. The shirt he had on before was stained with his blood on the back matching the gash in his back. He balled it up and threw it in the trash can.

The nurse checked him over and gave him instructions on how to take care of his injuries along with giving him an appointment to come back to remove the stitches on his back and eyebrow. She gave him a plain T-shirt to wear out. He slowly pulled it over his head, grimacing as he put his arm through the sleeve.

Both were discharged that evening after Link convinced his mother that he was completely aware of his surroundings. Link insisted on being fine enough to drive them both home.

Back at the house he saw the old car had been towed away. Why would they impound his dad's car? He had to find out what they did with it. He was sure they still owed on theold hatchback as fucked up as it was thanks to his dad driving it while he was drunk. He was pretty sure Scott scraped up against who know what.

Inside he looked for his hoodie and remembered Malon was wearing it the morning of the fight. Link went back into the kitchen to use the phone and tried calling her number. No answer.

He picked up a black leather jacket and put it on. "Mom I'm going out. I'll be back."

She was sitting in the living room watching a soap opera with a blanket on her lap and eating the bag of popcorn Link microwaved for her. After they came home and she got changed he lead her to the lazy boy and sat her down. She was cold as was he from not being properly dressed for the late November weather. He didn't want her to get sick and pulled out a big fleece blanket wrapping it around her.

She didn't seem to be aware that he was talking to her from the kitchen. Link walked up to her and hugged her telling her he would be back later that night. He shut the door with plans to find Malon and make sure she was safe.

* * *

Link pulled up to her house and knocked on the door. A big man that was quite overweight answered. "Link how's it going? You haven't seen my daughter anywhere have you hmm?"

He looked at him confused and quickly came up with a lie that ended in a question he hoped he could use to find her. "I thought she was spending the night with Creek last night then was coming back this morning. We had plans today. She's not here?" He figured she would have been escorted by the police back home after what happened. "Hmm she must have been having a lot of fun. She'll turn up eventually. Tell her that her uncle was looking for her will you?"

"..Yes sir. See you around" he said and turned back to the truck. Link was annoyed her own father seemed to not show any worry about her missing like that.

What if she was arrested for something? No they would have told him. Did she go to the hospital and wait for him? He felt a little panicked. He opted to go to the police station and give them his statement like he promised. He would use their phone to call Joey and see if he had seen her before talking to Joey's dad.

Reluctantly he started the engine and turned in the direction of the station.


	6. Chapter 6

The police station was loud and busy. Behind a thin glass wall there were desks with people sitting and talking. One had a man in cuffs leaning forward explaining something to a officer who was taking notes. The man leaned forward, straining his arms behind his back as if trying to talk with his hands but couldn't. Link scanned the room looking for where to go. A older man with a buzzed haircut came around the counter where the check in desk was and rushed past him, bumping him in the shoulder on the way out. Link looked back and watched the man leave. He shifted his jacket back on his shoulder and walked up to the counter.

He placed his arm on the reception desk. "Hi my name is Link. I had a appointment with officer Wilson" he said sternly tilting his chin up. She looked up at him through her bangs and smacked the gum in her mouth. "Oh just wait over there I'll see if he's available. What's your last name?" She picked up a calendar studying scribbles on the days date.

"Hawkins"

"Ok just wait one minute" she circled some things and began writing something down with zero urgency. He walked to the payphone down the hall and called Joey.

"Hey what's up Link?"

"Joey have you seen Malon? I haven't seen her since last night and she's not at her house."

"Jezz it's been nothing but Malon lately. I picked her up today around 2. She was walking by herself down the highway to her house. I figured you guys had a fight"

"What? Why was she walking home?" He kicked himself feeling guilty about her walking home alone. It was cold and her house was miles from the hospital. It wasn't like he could have done anything to stop her though. He didn't even know if she was at the hospital at the time or why she had decided to walk in the first place.

"What's going on?" Joey asked. Link heard a thump of him dropping the phone. He rubbed his temple "Joey where did you take her. She wasn't home and I just came from there"

"Creek and I had plans today but she bailed when we picked Malon up. I'm playing Sonic. You should come over. Malon is probably still with Creek, I dropped them off at her house a little while ago."

Link sighed in relief. At least he was able to confirm where his girlfriend was. He put his arm on the wall and leaned against it.

"Listen man. Some stuff went down last night. It was bad. My old man and I got in a fight and I'm at the police station right now."

"What the fuck? So that's why Malon looked so upset" Link shifted and turned around looking into the waiting room. He felt really bad that he wasn't awake to console her. She really must have been waiting at the hospital and maybe she felt weird being there alone.

"I have to talk to them about it. Then I'll meet up with you."

"Link listen to me. I don't care what you have to do, exaggerate, make stuff up, whatever it takes to get him put away for as long as you can. That's bullshit dude"

"Sure" Link shrugged. The stitches on his eyebrow began to itch.

He wasn't interested anymore in covering for him or lying for his dad's sake. His dad wasn't going away in his mind. He felt that the man would always linger nearby. Something he will always have to face.

Last time he lied to the cops about the fight he had with him late one night. After slinging Link around for something he had said, his mom called the police. He lied and said she was mistaken, that they were fighting and it was just drunken rough housing. It was a Saturday night, the game was on and that made it believable they had a disagreement. He wasn't drinking but he believed he was able to convince the cops of it after observing the way his dad acted when he was smashed. They left giving him and his dad a warning to calm down for the night.

"No seriously that's stupid. Think about your mom who could be there alone one night-" Link feeling annoyed by the direction the conversation was going and cut him off. "I have to go they called my name. I'll tell you more about it later"

Hanging up he walked back into the lobby just when Wilson came out. "Yo let's go" Link nodded and followed him.

* * *

"I'm going to label what happened last night between you two as self defense. From what you told me and based off your history you're not a bad kid. We'll drop the original battery charges Scott wanted to put on you" An older man sat across from Link leaned back in his chair. Wilson was sitting to the side with his arms crossed.

"Has my dad bailed out yet?" Link asked. He gripped the sides of the chair he was sitting in.

"Bailed? He has no bail. He'll be gone for a long while. Do you know what we found in the trunk of his car?" Sheriff Bradley leaned forward folding his hands on the desk. He watched Link closely for any reactions.

Link furrowed his brows. "No I have no idea. He was gone that night like I told you then came back early in the morning. Why did you even tow his car?"

"Well we found a few pounds of heroin in the trunk. You're old man will not be released for a long time. Seems he may have had plans on being a distributor. We are still trying to get him to admit where or who the source of it is. I don't see him having the capability of making it himself." Bradley leaned back again crossing his arms. He was satisfied with Link's reaction that he had nothing to do with it or any prior knowledge. Bradley knew Link since he was a kid and he was his son's best friend. He rarely heard anything bad about him.

Link didn't say anything. He looked down at his hands. He thought about the future. One that wasn't going to include his dad. He didn't know whether to be happy about it or to feel guilty. "Are we in danger since that was a lot of.."

"At this time we will be doing an investigation more into it. We can have a officer stationed at your house to keep watch at night for as long as you and your mom need. This is a small town, I have a feeling your father went to the city and picked it up" Bradley opened a drawer and pulled some papers out.

"How..? I thought he was so drunk all the time that he wouldn't be able to come up with this kind of scheme...I don't know what to do now...what about the car?" Link frowned talking with his hands. He was in shock. He looked up at Wilson then Bradley.

"I'll call you when you can pick it up. It's impounded right now for the investigation" Wilson said. He stood up excusing himself and shut the door.

"Scott could have killed you. We can place a attempted murder charge on him if you like."

"No. Don't." Link let go of the chair but couldn't figure out where to put his hands. Bradley sighed. "We won't if you don't want to. Like I said he's in plenty enough trouble for the drugs as it is"

Link put his elbows on his knees and looked down at the floor. His boots were getting old and would need replaced soon. He moved the heel of one against the floor and saw where it was parting from the base.

"Link. You're just a boy right now. But you gotta start thinking about the future. You're gonna be 18 next month." Bradley took a paper out of the pile and gave it to him. "I've seen too many young men with a future ahead of them throw it away by staying in this shit hole town. It's not my business but I recommend you think about this as an option." Link looked over the flyer. It was a ad for joining the military.

"They have an excelled program once you turn 18 that will have you still be able to graduate but get through the boot camp training early as well. You'll be paid too and you can learn any skill there for free. It would be a way to take care of your mom and the house" Link put his forehead on his palm. Bradley leaned foreword placing his hands together in the desk. "Most importantly, this can give you a future."

Link leaned down putting his hands over his face. He straighten up, "join the fucking military? How much of my life needs to be over until I'm happy?"

Bradley didn't even flinch. "This can be a new beginning for you. It doesn't have to be the end of your life, rather it can be the end of the bullshit you've endured the last few years. Think about it son." He stood and opened the door. "Someone will be there tonight watching. We will call you when the investigation is over so you can pick up the car." Link stuffed the ad in his pocket and walked out into the waiting room. As he was leaving Bradley called out to him. "There will be a hearing as well in a few months. You'll need to be there" Link turned, sighing and pushed the doors open to leave.

* * *

Link wasn't sure where he was. He drove down the roads behind the town. Farm fields were flying past until he hit a gravel road. The truck jerked at the absence of pavement and he slowed down. He pulled over to a gravel parking area that had a gate. He jumped out and walked around the post holding the gate while lighting a cigarette from his spare pack. There was a small trail that ended at the river running back toward town.

He kicked a log over on the bank and watched it roll down into the water. Parts where muddy and other parts were dry. The sun was setting and he could see the twilight creeping in taking the day away from him. Keeping his hands in his pockets he maneuvered around a fallen tree that ended in the river. He saw something shine out of the counter of his eye, poking out of the muddy river bank. He picked it up and discovered it was a silver ring and pocketed it.

He thought about what Bradley said. The implications of his father going to jail and leaving him and his mother alone. No more being terriorized at any given moment when he hit a new low. But Link knew he would have to testify against his father in court. What would that do to their already strained relationship? Would the man hold a grudge against him til he was released?

Link closed his eyes and remembered a simpler time. His father holding him on his shoulders after his team lost a baseball game. Telling him that loosing wasn't the end all. Those memories were beginning to get fuzzy on him. He stopped playing baseball when his dad lost his job. At the same time he started high school. It was like the transition was more than just to a new school, but a whole new life, living with people he didn't know. Like someone cursed his family. His poor mother loosing her ability to function. She could no longer drive safely. His dad was no where near safe to be in a car with either, in a perpetually drunken state. Link had taught himself how to drive and got his mothers truck licensed in his name instead.

Then going the military? How would he be able to be sure his mom would stay safe? Someone had to be around to take care of her, he couldn't leave her alone. But the more he thought about it, the more sense Bradley made. What was he going to do in the small town of Ordon as he grew older? He sat down on a log and flicked the used bud into the river. He pulled the flyer out and studied it. There were dates on the back for meeting times at the local armory. He folded it back into his pocket.

There was a mist on the river that sat just above the surface of the water. A flock of geese flew by cutting through the fog and landed on the water. There was a peace about the valley of Ordon he could have never lied about. This land even though it was old and used up and seemed to have no further value for its people, was indeed beautiful. The people or Ordon kept hanging on waiting for a change in the wind. Link spent the rest of the evening combing the shore for any other lost things until it was too dark to see.

* * *

Meeting up with Joey was what he should have done to begin with. He was getting too lost in his head lately. They battled it out on the screen racing in a NASCAR game. Joey threw the controller down and stood up pointing at Link "how dare you come to my house after your girlfriend stole my girlfriend and then beat me six times in a row?" Link was laughing and leaned against Joeys bed. They were in his room drinking beers Joey snuck in and eating pizza.

"I'm gonna call Creek and see if they want to watch a movie or something" Joey walked out to use the landline. Link heard Joey arguing with Creek about it being the weekend and that they should do something.

He heard Joey slam the phone down. "What's up?" Link looked up to Joey as he walked in. He looked irritated. "I don't know what's gotten into Creek lately. It's like she's not interested in hanging out with me. She said she had homwork to do and Malon was picked up by her dad."

"Hmmm" Link looked down at the controller suddenly finding it more interesting. Malons dad might have figured out he was lying. He wondered what took him so long actually.

Joeys mom called from the other room for him signaling she and her husband were home. His parents were out at a party that night. "Shit. I didn't think they would be home this soon. Hide the cans" Link and and Joey pushed the evidence under his bed just in time for her to open the door. She sniffed "oh I thought you might be hungry but I see you got pizza. Hello Link!" Joey sighed in relief the pizza covered up the beer smell.

"Hello Mrs. Bradley. Did you have fun at the party?" He smiled up to her from the floor while picking up the controller.

"Why yes we did. You're alway so polite. See Joey why can't you take a lesson from Link?"

Joey stood up and began pushing her out, "yea yea mom can't you see we are busy."

Then Joeys dad looked in. He simply said hello to Link and went into the kitchen with Joeys mom. Link was reminded of what they spoke about and the decision he had to make. "I actually better head out. I need to check on my mother it's getting late."

"Not you too!" Joey complained. "Come with me for a second" Link told Joey.

"What, now you need me to walk you to your car? Are you scared of the dark" Link punched him in the shoulder. "No idiot. I need to talk to you about some stuff but your parents can't hear" he whispered.

Outside he told Joey about what his dad told him about joining the military. And about his father being locked up for the next few years at least. "At least that's what he made it out to be. There's a hearing I have to go to. I'll find out more about the sentencing. I have to testify I'm sure."

Joey leaned against the truck and rubbed his jaw. "That's crazy deep shit man. Are you gonna do it though?"

"Which one? Testify or join?"

"Both!" Joey was talking with his hands.

"I'm not letting you do this alone. If you join, I'm joining too! My dad has been talking to me about it also." Joey leaned back against the truck. "I didn't realize how close we were to graduating until he pulled the military card."

Link looked up at the dark sky. "Yea"

Joey put his hands in his jeans pockets. "Before you know it, we'll have winter break then start the last semester of our public schooling."

"Joey don't feel like you need to join just because I am!" Link flinched putting up his shoulder as Joey pushed him. "Yea right. Someone's gotta make sure your ass doesn't get shot out there." Link laughed. He rubbed his shoulder and kicked at a rock on the ground.

"Was that your sore arm? Sorry about that.."

Link unzipped his jacket. "It's ok I was being sarcastic. Did you see it?" He took his arm out and turned his back to Joey. Joey pulled his sleeve up and examined the stitches running from his forearm up under his shirt leading to his back. "Damn he did a number on you dude. How many stitches?"

"122, not counting the ones on my eye. They want me to come back in to get them removed in a week." He said as he shrugged back into his jacket. "I'll probably just take the ones on my eyebrow out myself."

Joey nodded. "What are you gonna tell people at school Monday?"

Link shrugged. "Most probably already know. I'll just say the truth I guess. No point in lying if anyone asks small town and all." Link turned and opened the door to get in the vehicle. "I'll let you know my decision before I do anything" he said to Joey leaning out the window. "At this point it's not like i have any other plans!" Joey joked with him. Link laughed "See you Monday then." He started the truck and Joey knocked on the hood as he walked back inside waving.

* * *

School went by on Monday relatively uneventful. Link was making it through the rest of the week without skipping any classes or whole days for that matter. He sat on the bleachers on a Thursday afternoon watching Malon practice with her team for the upcoming tennis match that Saturday. She was wearing a long sleeve white shirt that hugged her figure in a very flattering way and made her red hair stand out along with black tights under her purple tennis skirt.

Their school offered any kind of sport year round to keep students engaged and out of trouble. It was early December now and the sun was out. It should have been colder than it was and Link was feeling a bit hot. He was reluctant to take his green zip-up hoodie off though, not wanting to show the the cut until at least the stitches where gone.

When practice was over Link met Malon on her way to leave, taking her backpack from her slinging it over his good shoulder. He put his arm around her as they walked. He opened the door for her to get in and put her bag in the back. They drove around the country side after getting fast food. Link took them to a old farm field that wasn't being used that year. Malon came around to his side as he got out.

"This is old Hantch's land isn't it? Won't he be mad if he sees us here?" Malon put her hands on her hips and looked around. "He's not going to be using it this upcoming year, it didn't produce well last year. It's too over worked." Link said while shutting the door. He turned to her and pushed her against the side of the truck. "You looked amazing today" he cupped his hand around her neck and chin. She smiled and looked up at him while clutching his jacket. She leaned up and kissed him on the neck. "I couldn't keep my eyes off you. I've missed you this week." Link then roughly kissed her lips as if a man thirsty in the desert. Malon moaned into the kiss and wrapped her harms around his neck. He could feel her smile through her lips and parted them with his tongue.

She pushed herself more against him and he pushed back with his hips pressing his semi hard cock against her. She sighed and broke off the kiss. She buried her nose into his collar breathing in his scent. "What's wrong Malon?" He looked down at her running his fingers through her hair feeling concerned he did something wrong. She shock her head. Her hair was loosely curled and the crimson spirals danced with her. She wanly smiled again at him. "Nothing babe. Its getting cold. Come on show me what you wanted to show me?"

Link tilted his head at her questioningly. "Ok" He took her hand in his and tucked their entwined hands into his pocket as she got closer to him. The couple traversed the plowed mounds of the field to the tree line up ahead. The world once again plunged Link into the twilight.

* * *

Please review :D

-SG


End file.
